Gamers Fanon Wiki talk:Wiki Oscars
Welcome! Welcome to the Wiki Oscars' nomination page! To add a nomination, please add a topic below this line. Secondary nominations (meaning instead of nominations, you yell "I second that!") will be added in the topic, below the original nominator's signature. Not all nominations will be chosen, and after each Wiki Oscar this page will be cleared for new nominations. --[[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] Nomiation: THE LOOTERS The looters is a fantastic page which fully utilizes contemporary music such as Kidz Bop, and their a great guild. The page design is completely organized and the creator is just a great guy. It has sparked much conversation over this past year and is the only page in complete caps. It's a guild page that features epic guild things like Boyz Nights Out and daily looting, pludering. and killing Thirsty Souls. All in all, magnificent page. Dirty Mallace Approved for "Content!" --[[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] 17:58, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Lol, nice one. :P Pencil- (talk) 20:56, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Page Nice page setup John! Really like it. Also, sorry for the drama that happened last year. I was just trying to help out. It was wrong of me to try and change your idea. Again, good job so far on the system! 19:02, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I'm going to try and set up a poll at the link we used last year, but I need to talk with Matthew first. If you think anything needs to be cleaned up, speak with the janitorial staff (User:Dirty Mallace). --[[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] 19:13, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I can't help but laugh that the "janitor"s username contains "Dirty", lol. And I'll be sure to contact the dirty janitor if I have suggestions. 19:15, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Well, he knows what dirt is so we figured why not? xD Guess he is the Pre-Approval Person. Emperor Albert Spark I Of Romania 19:30, June 18, 2012 (UTC) (Ikr? Cruddy Signature) Nomination: Christopher Crane and Ecsyth I approve, but I need approval of both the Vice-Chairman and the Secretary. --[[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] 13:18, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Approved, we're now awaiting the Vice-Chairmen's Approval. Thank you for your nomination, -- 13:41, June 19, 2012 (UTC) for Creation Can i Nominate http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/The_Great_Leviathan for the fan creation place please and For Fan story can i nominate http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/The_Darkness%27s_Revenge_2_The_Bob_Strikes_Back please Thank you for your nominations! Both be approved by me, we await the Chairmen's and Vicechairmen's approval. Thank you for your nominations -- 14:09, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Davy's Nomination IT DESERVES IT! Mr. Hookwrecker, Do remember to nominate a wiki page of any kind. They're not called Wiki Oscars for nothing. Nomination is denied.... 12:45, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Nomination(s): And a little question Hey, as far as nominations go, I'd like to nominate Savvy Designs for originality, content, and page layout. Another question is, could I spruce up the Oscars page? I have a few ideas in mind :p 'Voxelplox Ƭalk ' Mr Macmorgan, your nomination is appreciated. I approve your nomination however, I encourage users to nominate OTHER pages than their own. As far as the Oscars Page sprucing goes, you may go ahead as long as the Chairman is approved. We await the approval of the Chairman and Vice Chairman of your nomination. Regards, 12:38, June 20, 2012 (UTC) I would prefer if you talked to me normally, as you have done with everyone else here, and as far as the oscars goes, I see no motives or anything regarding that, considering other users have requested their pages be nominated, and have been approved, without the lecture. I don't appreciate you bolding your text towards me, or "encourage me" as I find it very rude. Please reply to me normally, as I will nominate what I want to nominate, as long as the rules don't prohibit it. 'Voxelplox Ƭalk ' '''Mr Macmorgan, I do apologizefor my rudeness. I am aware that others are allowed to nominate their own pages. Although I PERSONALLY, do not li' ke that,it is fine. I should have not lectured while you were nominating. ''' '''My Apologies, ~ Albert Spark (AT BEST BUY MUAHAHAHA) -- 21:41, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Nominations. I would like to nominate several pages, if that's alright. The Journey of the Leviathan 2 for story. The Mystery of The Stolen Design for play. The Sapphire Curse for fan creation. ( EDIT: Doh, mean't to click preview not publish ) 00:14, June 21, 2012 (UTC) I am glad to see more nominations... When I can on Monday, I'll verify this is me... I approve of all, especially TMOTSD, Something would be wrong with me if I denied... At Best Buy, Albert Spark -- 21:42, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Nomination: Nose Collection I nominate The Nose Collection for creation,Because its one of my favorite pages ever :D ''Edgar'' I will see to it that this lovely page is up for voting in 4 Days :P 15:33, June 26, 2012 (UTC) for content I would like to nomiante http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/The_Society_Of_Light for content section We thank you for your nomination, I approve of this page for the content. 15:46, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Jack's Nominations Murder on Everglade Alley For Play and Story The Black Rogue For Content and Originality The Case of Newgate Prison For Story The Art of Imperialism For Content The rest have already been nominated :P - acts like some boring Secretary - Thank You for your damn nomination. Please leave so I can finish reading the newspaper... jk Thank you for your nomination as it is greatly appreciated. We need alot currently. Thank You, 15:56, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Sapphire Curse I nominated a page that had some hard work put into it by not only myself, but mainly Bill Plunderbones ( writer ) and Parax ( image designer ). Why was it declined? Was it becasue John has had issues with Parax and Bill in the past? I would also like to nominate http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Hoja_Fr%C3%ADa_de_Fuego ( Had to paste name becasue I'm not sure how to type that special symbol ) for photography. 00:31, June 30, 2012 (UTC) I'm appalled you would accuse me of such. It as denied because I felt it didn't have enough content/back-story to be considered for a Wiki Oscar. I mean, Wiki Oscar pages are legendary pages on the wiki, and I wasn't sure it could really live up to that. Plus, the picture was a little crude... --[[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin'']] 01:03, June 30, 2012 (UTC) A few nominations I'd like to nominate Abnormality for page layout. Also, I'd like to nominate A Captain's Journey for content, Memory's Truth for story, and User Blog:Captaingoldvane2/Epic PvP Matches for Blog Post. Thanks, 22:02, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Maybe a Nomination I would like to Nominate Gen Of.Peace for Best Page Layout or Content. AND Nominate The XL Satellite Cannon for Fan Creation. Also The Aftermath: Dark and Light Unite for Fan Story. Is this still going? I see that John is maintaining this, so I was wondering if nominations are open? --Tama 21:25, May 2, 2013 (UTC)